


everything is fine

by LMarie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Group chat, M/M, Texting, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, allura and lance r bestfriends, bisexual allura, broganes, modern au where everyone is safe and happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMarie/pseuds/LMarie
Summary: SHIRO: you guys are disgustingSHIRO: daddy kinks are gross and adam is a vanilla bitch dont get me started





	1. bday plans and where is your man

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYYYYYY i love group chat fics and i was like HMMMM lets make my own where everyone is happy and safe and having fun AND FRIENDSHIP  
> at first it was hard then i got into the groove of it.

Message to: SQUADRATIC FORMULA

 

3:05

**ALLURING:** you guys coming over saturday right? 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** UHHHH YEAH YOUR SUPER SWEET SIXTEEN BDAY BASH OFC IM COMING BABE 

**ALLURING:**  oh my god. IM GONNA B SEVENTEEENNNN GONNA PLAY DANCING QUEEN NONSTOP ALL YEAR 

**HUNKULES:**  WHAT UP IM ALLURA  IM SEVENTEEN AND I NEVEER LEARNED HOW TO READ

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** DAghskjkvlk

 **KATIE?:** that wasnt even that good hunk you can do better 

**ALLURING:** roasted.

**HUNKULES: **  WOW I CANT BELIEVE I WAS BETRAYED LIKE THIS 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  I thought it was good hunk 

**HUNKULES: **  thanks lance ur my only friend

**KATIE?:**  LIKE HELL HE IS 

**ALLURING** :  by the way hunk 

**ALLURING:**  your fave person is coming 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  SHAY

 **ALLURING:** NO OTHER ONE

 **HUNKULES** :  ROMELLE!!!???? 

**ALLURING:** YEA

 **HUNKULES:**  IM SO KIN WITH HER 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** AGFHJHGKJJ

 **KATIE?:** GFSHJGKHJLNH

 **ALLURING:** OH MY GOD

 **HUNKULES:**  HER HAIR IS LIKE SAILOR MOON SHES THE BEST

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION: ** speaking of weird hair… wheres keith tho 

**ALLURING ** **:** OH tru 

**ALLURING: **  KEITHHHHH

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** KEITHHHHHHH

 **KATIE?:**  KEITHHHHHH

 **HUNKULES** :  KEITHHHHHH he should b home by now 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  YEAH HE SHOULD 

**ALLURING: **  KEITH U BETTER B SAFE BOI 

**KATIE?:**  do. Not. take candy from strangers. 

**KATIE?:**  stay away from vans. 

**KATIE?:** if you need me to track you down send me morse code. 

**HUNKULES** :  OH MY GOD KATIE HES NOT DEAD jhdsklvnnlv

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** Yeah KEITH WILL B FINE he can fight off the bad guys and if he cant… 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  KROLIa WILL

 **ALLURING:**  TRUEEEEE

 **HUNKULES:**  OH MY GOD TRUE i would not want krolia on my bad side. GOOD THING EVERYONE LOVES ME 

**KATIE?:**  TRU 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** ^^

 **ALLURING:** ^^^^

 

3:37 

**KEITHYBOY** :   EVERYTHING IS FINE 

**KEITHYBOY ** : IM NOT DEAD ….. yet…. 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION: **  SORRY WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET 

**ALLURING:** KEITH YOU CANT DIE YET YOU STILL OWE ME A STICK OF GUM YOU CHEEPO 

**HUNKULES** :  HGJKkdhdcjksl

 **KATIE?:** also you owe me a venti starbucks black coffee. And u kno y. 

**HUNKULES:**  WHY 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** WHY????

 **KEITHYBOY:**  dont worry katie youll get your coffee, allura if you really wanted it i could have spit that gum out and gave it back

 **ALLURING:** KEITHHHH NO 

**KEITHYBOY** :  :) 

**HUNKULES:**  Keith youre being so ominous

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  when isnt he tho 

**KEITHYBOY:**  (: 

**ALLURING:**  NO THATS WORST 

**HUNKULES ** **:** ^^^

**KEITHYBOY:**   ANY way who wants to know why im late 

**KATIE?** :  PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT DETENTION FROM PUNCHING JAMES AGAIN

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  OMG YES MY HERO

 **ALLURING:** HECK YEAH CLOCK HIM KEITH KICK HIM IN THE PRIVATE AREA 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** Omdcbkjkjfkjn private area ALLURA AHJABKJ

 **ALLURING:**   I could say the p-word if i wanted 

**KEITHYBOY:**  Penis 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** PENIS 

**KATIE?:**  /PENIS/

 **HUNKULES:**  GUYS STOP JSKBJVGJH

 **ALLURING:**   anyway… keith why are you late

 **KEITHYBOY:**   YOU know how my bike died on me yesterday

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**   yea

 **KEITHYBOY:**   you know how its august 17th and school just started for us high school seniors but every higher education is still in summer 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  yea 

**KEITHYBOY:**  GUESS WHO PICKED MY ASS UP FOR MCDONALDS KNHJJHFVF

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** OMGG

 **ALLURING:**  SHIROOOOO

**HUNKULES ** :  YOUR BROtHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER HIMSELF 

**KATIE?:** BEEFCAKE HIMSELF 

**KEITHYBOY:**  do. Not. call. My brother. That. again. 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** BEEFCAKE hskjscbkjdaj

**KEITHYBOY ** : STOPPPP 

**KEITHYBOY:**  U GUYS SUCK 

**KEITHYBOY:** honestly hes not that beefy ive beat him in judo before

 **HUNKULES:**   GASP KEITH BEAT SHIRO 

**HUNKULES:** AT JUDO 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** NO WAYYYY 

**KATIE?:**  keith u liar 

**KEITHYBOY ** **:**  IM NOT LYING 

**ALLURING:** guys we should really trust keiths integory once in awhile 

**ALLURING:**  why would he lie about beating shiro 

**ALLURING: **  other than to sound cool and tough like always 

**ALLURING ** **:** its okay bb we know how lame you really r

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION ** **:** FXGHFGGKHJHFHVHFGCF LMAOOO

**HUNKULES:**  SAVAGE 

**KATIE?:**  ALLURA OMG 

**KEITHYBOY:** i thought u were being nice at first, turns out i was bamboozled again

 **KATIE?:**  </>ATTACHMENT: </> Image </>

**KATIE?:**  I asked shiro he said KIETH BEAT HIM 

**KATIE?:**  Im so sorry i ever doubted you 

**ALLURING:**  still lame but good work bub 

**HUNKULES** :  KEITHHHHHH NICEEEEEE thats my boyyyy 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  we r all drinking respect keith juice now 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**   because we dont wnat him to kill us with his judo 

**KEITHYBOY:**  watch out lance im coming for ya 

**KEITHYBOY:**  k but literally me and shiro are picking you up so u me and allura can work on our ap chem project BECAUSE FUCKING IVERSON GAVE US A PROJECT THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL 

**KATIE? ** : UGH i hate him STICK IT TO THE MAN KEITH 

**KEITHYBOY:** FUCK YEAH STEAL FROM THE RICH BE GAY BREAK LAWS 

**KEITHYBOY:**  ohhhh boy some stupid guy just ran a redlight what a dumby shiro honked his horn sO LOUD 

**HUNKULES:**  JHGHGHJJKHJ KEITH 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** K IM REDY 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION ** : OMG I HATE IVERSION BUT KEITH NO YOULL GET IN DETENTION IF YOU DO THAT 

**KEITHYBOY:**  the strong most protect the sweet 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  whomst the sweet ? allura? noah fence but allura is stronger than you AND shiro combined

**KEITHYBOY ** **:** tru it was more a hypothetical sweet than an  realistic sweet 

**KATIE?:**  LANCE IS THE SWEET 

**HUNKULES:**  ZSDGRFHHJJHB 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  IM NOT THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS 

**KEITHYBOY** : wellllllllllllllll

 **HUNKULES:**  ummmmmmmmm i meannnnnn

**KATIE? ** **:** REMEMEBER WHEN YOU GOT TIED TO A TREE 

**KATIE?:**  REMEMBEER WHEN YOU BROKE YOUR ARM FALLING FROM A TREE 

**KATIE?: **  REMEMBER WHEN YOU TRIPPED GOING DOWN ALLURAS STAIRS AND KEITH HAD TO STOP YOU FROM BREAKING YOUR FUCKING LEG 

**KEITHYBOY ** **:** NJHGJH LMAOOOO I REMEMBER THAT 

**KEITHYBOY:**  wait i just realized 

**KEITHYBOY:** why are there so many tree incidents i can name at least five more

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  I H8 U GUYS !!!!! 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  first of all stupid nyma i dont call many people this word but… 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION: ** SHES A WEENIE 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** second of all I WAS TRYING TO SAVE A CAT AND I DID SO THERE WHOS THE DAMSEL NOW BECAUSE IT AINT ME 

**KEITHYBOY:**   Is the cat the damsel 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  yeah. 

**HUNKULES ** : LISTENI TOLD YOU I DIDNT TRUST HER FROM THE BEGINING BUT DID YOU liSTEN NO 

**HUNKULES ** : EVERYTIME 

**HUNKULES ** : IS2G IM ALWAYS RIGHT AND YALL DONT LISTEN 

**HUNKULES:**  IM THE PROPHET GUYS 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** hunk ur so petty 

**KATIE?:**  ADGHFJKJ 

**KEITHYBOY:** DSGFHJKKK 

**ALLURING:**  GUYS SERIOUSLY I WAS TAKING A SHOWER AND I GET 36 MESSAGES 

**ALLURING:** also keith tell shiro to  hurry up im waiting to see his new bleached hair also add please and thank u tho because im not a mannerless  barbarian 

**ALLURING:**  ALSO LANCE i realized you did not make up an excuse for the staircase one. 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**   yeah no that was my b im owning up to it 

**KATIE?:**  WHATTTT 

**KATIE?: **  LANCING OWNING UP TO SOMETHING 

**KATIE?:**  HISTORIC EVENT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION ** **:**  KJBHHBJ LEAVE ME ALONE

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION: **  also shiro said hes driving the speed limit and thats that 

And keith said his phone died 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  also keith wants to ask hunk if he wants to work on his bike with him or not 

**HUNKULES:**  OMG TELL HIM ILL BRING MY TOOL BELT 

**KATIE? ** : r u his messenger now 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  yeah he said f off katie 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  also hunk, keith said nice and to help him install a way to get turbo speed, but pls say no 

**HUNKULES:**  tell him I SAID YES 

**KATIE?:**  he said fuck didnt he 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**   yea 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION: **   HUNK NO 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION ** **:** LMAOOO SHIRO SAID NO TO TURBO SPEED unless you let him try it out 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  fml i hate this family so unsafe

 **HUNKULES:** TELL SHIRO I WOULD LOVE FOR HIM TO TRY IT OUT 

**KATIE?:**  one of these days LAnce youre gonna say fuck 

** LANCELANCEREVOLUTION ** **:** NO 

**HUNKULES** :  jajnkjn 

**KATIE?:**   its like allura and penis youre both cowards 

**HUNKULES:**  ALLURA WOULD BEAT U UP KATIE 

**KATIE?:**  she doesnt scare me im running on 2 hours of sleep  I’ve seen god himself in one of my sleep deprived day-mares . the only thing keeping me from passing out is caffeine and caffeine alone  babeyyyy

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  JESÚS KATIE GET SOME SLEEP. also allura says hi and that “UR wrongly mistaken about who is the coward in this situation.” Damn good dialogue 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION: **  she also told me to get off my phone so we can “work on our homework” whatever 

**HUNKULES:** OH MY GOD ROASTED TO AN ALTERNATE REALITY 

**KATIE? ** **:** cdgchgjkj ill take the L 

 

Allura took Lance’s Phone out of his hand and chucked it across the room onto a couch. This instantly had Keith laughing at Lance’s misfortune. 

“ALLURA WHAT THE heCK” Lance gestured to the phone Allura had 'yeeted' across the room. 

The three of them were sitting on the floor in the probably fifth living room in Allura's mansion. The house itself was very modern, Alluras deceased father had impeccable taste. White leather sofas paired with glass end tables and light blue accents, sleec gray tile, abstract art pieces that make no sense. That's just what the house was like, Coran Allura’s Godfather didn’t even attempt to make any changes to the house and Allura was content, if not a little thankful for that.  The house itself should feel cold, however the people inside of it created a warmth within the home. 

Allura and her father had moved to this house from the UK when she was almost thirteen, she remembers being awfully upset about the move, having to leave all of her friends behind in her small town. But the moment she met Lance, Keith, Hunk and Katie on her first day of middle school she began to feel less sad about leaving and more ready to start her new life in the United States. 

Allura laughed at Lance and shrugged, she really wanted to get the work done as soon as possible and she knew that Lance would get distracted again. 

“I would like to finish this in the next hour Lance, not in the next two days.” Allura stated handing him a mechanical pencil. 

Lance groaned, grabbing the pencil, “wait no i want the hello kitty one.” he switched pencils with Allura. 

Keith rolled his eyes, “alright can we start now or what?” 

About five minutes into intense studying and a seemingly quiet room they began talking. This is expected of these three best friends. There's no way they were going to get the assignment done in an hour, let alone two. 

“So Allura what do you want for your birthday?” Lance asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

Keith snorted, “Its in two days and you still haven't gotten her a gift?” 

“I’m a very busy person.” 

Allura and Keith gave each other a look, but before Lance could begin to defend himself, Allura said: “I am actually trying to convince Coran to allow me to dye my hair platinum.” 

“Platinum? Like blonde?” Lance asked with his mouth full. 

Allura nodded. 

“That’s so metal Allura.” Keith said eating a baby carrot. 

“Allura is bringing punk back.” 

They continued to talk about her party and other things it took the three of them four hours to finish the project. How irresponsible. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. theres gonna be a fight , keith and lance grab a bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two kiddos !!! slow burn klance is my favorite because i love friendship, and i love keith and lance. Also you will find out why keiths name is keithyboy next chapter ! :) the rest are pretty explanatory

Sent to: SQUADRACTIC FORMULA 

11:11

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :   11:11 make a wish 

**KATIE?:** I wish U WOULDNT TEXT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS YOU KNOW MY TEXT RING TONE IS FROM KIM POSSIBLE 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  why THE HECK is your phone OFF of silent 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  My phone has not been off of silent since i was born 

**KATIE?** :    I had it on from earlier BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW PARENTS GET WHEN YOU DONT CALL BACK WITHEN TWO SECONDS

  
**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**   k THATS VALID

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  besides arent you in ap digital art i mean what could you being right now that is more important than me 

**KATIE?:** minecraft 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :   KATIE HOLT ARE YOU SERIOUS 

**KATIE?:**  jdahkjcnknb

 **HUNKULES:**  I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE BEHIND KATIE LAUGHING 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**   HHAGGJBKJ aweee she laughed 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**   she thinks im funny :,) 

**HUNKULES:**  hsjsnks  u r funny 

**KATIE?** :  HUNK I CANT BELIEVE U EXPOSED ME ur uninvited from my christian minecraft server. 

**KATIE?:**  ur alright lance 

**KATIE?** :   ur my only friend 

**KEITHYBOY:**   BACK off katie he’s my only friend 

**HUNKULES:**  does my friendship mean nothing to u 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**   hjjksacn Omg guys 

**ALLURING:** TAKE UR GREASY HANDS OFF OF LANCE 

**ALLURING:** BATTLE TO THE DEATH WINNER GETS THE GIFT OF LIFE, LANCE’S HAND AS ONLY FRIEND, ACOMPLISHMENT, AND BRAGGING RIGHTS 

**KEITHYBOY:**   lit I’LL BRING MY SWORDS 

**KATIE?:**  sorry lance i’m dropping out of this death match. I wouldnt die 4 u 

**HUNKULES:**   FHUJNJKLL ALLURA OMG 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** guys i find this very flattering… really… but 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  do i get the stuff of whoever dies 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  like am I written in a will 

**HUNKULES:** good question lance. WHOS GONNA TAKE CARE OF YORAK 

**KATIE?:**   yeah also is this being held in a wendy’s parking lot or behind the walgreens also additional question can this battle to the death be held at 12 am instead of 2 am because i dont think my mom can drop me off then

 **HUNKULES:**  HVGJKJGHGHJK 

**KEITHYBOY:** lance u get rights to yorak my beautiful caring half wolf hybrid dog  because my mom IS NEVER HOME to cherish HIM ANYWAY

 **ALLURING:** Lance u may take over my house, coran will become ur new dad and u may be allowed to watch over my dearest pet mice who are better than any wolf-dog hybreed 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  I DO NOT TRUST THOSE MICE 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** I ALREADY HAVE SHIRO AS MY ONE TRUE DAD

 **HUNKULES:**   CORAN IS OUR UNCLE 

**KATIE?:** TRUUUUUU 

**ALLURING:** HOW CAN YOU NOT TRUST THEM THEY ARE ALL HIGHLY INTELLIGENT 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** I KNOW THATS WHY 

**ALLURING:** U KNOW WHAT KEITH U CAN HAVE HIM 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** ALLURA WOW 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  IM HURT

 **HUNKULES:**  PLEASe lance dont act like this isnt what u always wanted 

**KATIE?:** GFGJHK DONT EXPOSE HIM LIKE THAT 

**ALLURING:**   FGHJKMLFGHJ HUNKKKKK 

**ALLURING:** OMG IM LAUGHING SO HARD

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  I h8 u guys 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** ur just jealous that im keiths only friend and ur not 

**KATIE?:**  ur right im so jealous 

**HUNKULES:**  pidge is too gay to b jealous 

**ALLURING** :  ghhjvhgjbhkn hunkkkk 

**KATIE?** : and  what about it

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  uhjkjk 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  wheres keith tho 

**HUNKULES** :   tru where did he go 

**ALLURING:** KEITHHHHHHHH

 **KATIE?** :   KEITH COME BACK 

**KATIE?:** YOURE LANCES ONLY FRIEND

 **LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** JKHVKBNML 

**KEITHYBOY:** sorry yall james was being stupid again

 **KEITHYBOY:** he was all like who u texting? Your boyfriend? And i was like i wish and he was like ur gay? And i was like yeah but talking to you makes me rethink my sexuality. 

**KEITHYBOY:**  then he was like oh? And i was like BITCH TRY ME except less bitch try me and more glare at him not saying anhything then he said something and

 **KEITHYBOY:**  yeah but long story short I’m in the principal's office. 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** KEITH U PUNCHED HIM 

**KATIE?:**  KEITH MY HERO 

**KATIE?:**  IM SO PROUD that asshole deserved it and so much more. 

**ALLURING:** on the bright side your mom will probably be like “keith did you win the fight” and not mad so

 **KEITHYBOY:** i mean tru. But my mom is on the other side of the city idk when she’ll get here

 **HUNKULES** :  i hope everything turns out allright 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** yeah we dont want u getting in trouble 

**KEITHYBOY:** thanks guys. I’ll be fine

 

GAYTIE-> to -> KEITH KOGAYN 

 

GAYTIE: keith. 

KEITH KOGAYN: Katie. 

GAYTIE: keith i wanted to say i thought it was cool that you stood up to him again, i was hoping someone would punch him and im glad its you. 

KEITH KOGAYN: thanks katie, that means a lot. I just couldnt stop myself from punching him though, i dont really regret it though. He called me and shiro the f word 

GAYTIE: fucker? 

GAYTIE: jk i know. Im sorry thats terrible. James is such a dick. He called me by my deadname the other day and uGHHHH I HATE THAT I HATE HOW HE TREATED ME AND YOU 

KEITH KOGAYN: im sorry he said that stuff to you. Now im more happy i punched that dick

GAYTIE: good. 

 

LANCEYLANCE->to-> PRINCESSAALLURA

 

LANCEYLANCE: FRICK ME ALLURA HES SO HOT 

PRINCESSAALLURA:  MHGFCHJCVJBN UR SO BI 

LANCEYLANCE: I KNOWWWWWWW

LANCEYLANCE: I HOPE HES OKAY THO WHAT SHOULD I DO 

PRINCESSAALLURA: get ur mans mcdonalds you know he loves the kidsmeal 

LANCEYLANCE: EVERYONE LOVES THE KIDS MEAL 

LANCEYLANCE: omg im gonna get us mcdonalds and meet him at his house after i drop u off after school 

PRINCESSAALLURA: omg am i not invited 

PRINCESSAALLURA: jk have fun on your date loverboy 

LANCEYLANCE:  ASDFGHJ STOPPPPP 

LANCEYLANCE: do u wnat to come tho u can join ofc 

PRINCESSAALLURA: and third wheel on ur date no thanks Bud 

LANCEYLANCE: GAJDJDJDN look you wouldn’t be third wheeling you’d be hanging with the boys like usual 

PRINCESSAALLURA: you’re nervous to hang out alone with him while you’re turned on aren’t you lance 

LANCEYLANCE: OH MY GOD IM NOT TURNED ON WTH 

LANCEYLANCE: maybe a lil teeny weeny bit 

LANCEYLANCE: but SHUT UPP

LANCEYLANCE: are you gonna come or not 

PRINCESSAALLURA: do you wnat me to come? Lance I think you know what you want, don’t allow your self to settle for something when obtaining what you want is very accessible 

LANCEYLANCE: thanks but like 

LANCEYLANCE: what if I don’t know what I want like what if I need you there with me 

PRINCESSAALLURA: lance , it’s time to put your big boy pants on and buy two fucking kids meals 

LANCEYLANCE:k do you wnat the toy tho 

PRINCESSAALLURA: ofc I want the toy 

 

 

LANCE!!-> to->KEEF 

 

2:40 

LANCE!!: hey Keith r you done with the principal 

 

3:20 

KEEF: sorry yeah I am SHIRO HAD TO COME BECAUSE MY MOM WAS AT A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING 

LANCE!!: omg please don’t tell me he took you out to McDonald’s 

KEEF: he did not! Because he was “disappointed” in me 

KEEF: he said it in the dad tone but I don’t get in trouble 

LANCE!!: with shiro or the principal 

KEEF: both 

LANCE!!: Are you at home ? 

KEEF: yea y? 

LANCE!!: IM BRINGINH YOU MICKY D’S BOIIII 

KEEF: you’re being me micky’s d ? As in his dick 

LANCE!!: NO IM BRINGINH MCDONALDS WHEJJFKFK KEITH NO 

KEEF: MCDONALDS WHAT I HAVE NEVER HEARD ANYONE CALL IT THAT BEFORE 

KEEF: also get me a kids meal cheeseburger pls extra fries instead of the apple slices 

KEEF: also dr.pepper 

LANCE!!: OKAY HEJDKJ BUT ITS A THING A LOT OF PEOPLE SYA THAT 

LANCE!!:brb I’m driving talk to you WHEN I HAVE MICKYS DICK 

KEEF: lol okay 

KEEF: so you say dick but not fuck huh 

KEEF: ur biased 

 

 

When the doorbell rang about one hundred and twenty seven times precisely, Keith had known that it was not a old man selling solar panels, and it was in fact lance with the micky d. 

Keith went and opened the door but before he could stop Yorak, Yorak had jumped and started licking Lance as Lance danced around him holding the prized happy meals far above his head. 

Keith laughed at him as he closed the door and they went inside his house.

Keith’s house was very different from alluras in a sense where it was 1) not a mansion by any means 2) had no modern art pieces 3) was not modern.

Keith said his dad had built this house when he was younger, it sat on maybe ten acres and had maybe three rooms. The house was all warm colors and worn out sofas; it had hardwood almost everywhere and honey oak cabinets. A red patterned carpet sat under a natural wood coffee table and the worn out sofas. Like Coran, Keith’s mother Krolia never wanted to change anything in the house, which might be why Keith has to constantly fix almost everything that was falling apart. The number of times his toilet has been clogged is an embarrassingly high number. 

Keith’s father had been a firefighter, He died in the line of duty when Keith was only ten, his mother is a workaholic working everyday even on the weekends. Keith isn’t allowed to know what his mom does, and when he thinks about he knows little about her. This created a very weird relationship between the two of them. The house which is filled with warm colors feels cold to Keith because he spends most of his time here alone. 

Lance is yelling at the dog to fetch a pencil at the moment, Keith is looking at him. 

“It’s never going to work he doesn’t play fetch.” Keith said as he unwrapped his burger. “Hey Lance they forgot the cheese.” 

Lance snorted and plopped down next to Keith on the abused sofa. The dog laying next to them. 

“No I didn’t get you cheese because you’re lactose intolerant dummy.” Lance tells Keith as he steals one of his fries, Keith swats his hand away.

“Get your own fries Lance. Besides that cheese probably isn’t real anyway” 

“I won’t take any chances buddy.” Lance shrugs taking a bite out of his  cheeseburger . Keith is a little jealous that he didn’t get a cheeseburger but he still appreciates lance getting him mickys d anyway. He tells him this. 

“Don’t worry about it keith, just thought it’d make you feel better because of the whole James being a butt situation.” Lance said looking at his burger as though it was the most interesting thing ever. 

Keith looked at him. He takes another big bite out of his burger, and like a heathen he says with his mouth full: “yeah thanks it kinda sucks that my mom couldn’t even show up.” 

Lance looks up at him, he eats a fry. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Keith shrugs. “I mean what do you want me to talk about? My mom never shows up to anything especially when I need her too. I don’t even know what she does lance what could be more important than her son?” 

Keith looks as though a shrug is not an appropriate gester, a silent sob would have worked much better. 

Lance looks at him, he feels an urge to lighten the mood a little bit. He says “Maybe she is a secret agent defending the universe or something.” As an attempt. 

Keith laughs at that. “Yeah right. I mean my mom is tough but I don’t know about that tough.” 

Lance smiles at that too. “She’s tough huh? Sounds like someone I know.” 

Keith smiles at him. If anyone but Lance and Keith were there at that precise moment,  they would say it’s painfully obvious that these two boys are made for eachother and that they are also pinning really hard. But some people (these dummys) are a little too caught up in a moment to stop and think about what this soft and private smile between eachother really means. 

When lance left later, Keith waved as Lance got into his mom’s old beat up Corolla, and drove away.

Keith felt much better already. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Wedding bells and Coran yells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied you'll find out why keiths contact name is keithyboy next chapter.   
> ENJOY ALLURAS BIRTHDAY PARTY

 

Send to: Squadractic formula: 

 

12:00 am 

 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : HAPPY BDAY ALLURA 

**KATIE?:** GHCFVHBJNNMK IJKMSKL IBVFB 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** jesus pidge r u okay 

**KATIE?** :  IVE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT BUT U BEAT ME 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  HHAHAA HA HA 

**KEITHYBOY:** happy birthday allura

**KEITHYBOY** : hey guys i was watching this documentary about the origin of witches and guess what??? 

**KEITHYBOY:** THEY WERE ACTUAL BASED ON BREWSTERS aka women who brewed beer ??? what 

**HUNKULES:** may i have details 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  Keith u watch the most boring stuff 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  tell me anyways 

**KATIE?:**  hes been typing for awhile get redy 2 b educated 

**KEITHYBOY:** OK SO FIRST PEOPLE USED TO DRINK MORE BEER tHAN WATER because the water was dirty and wasnt good for you, and then it was like the womens job to brew beer and the brewsters would brew beer in a CAULDRON  and like they would but the ingredients on the door and the ingredients looked like WAIT FOR IT 

**KEITHYBOY** : A BROOM STICK because everyone was illiterate back then so they put like the actual barley on the door and then to draw attention to there beer stations they would GET THIS 

**KEITHYBOY** : WEAR A POINTY BLACK HAT 

**KEITHYBOY:** ETDGHYGVHJBK EVERYTHING THE SCHOOL TAUGHT US ABOUT WITCHES IS A LIE 

**KATIE?** : keith … wtf 

**KATIE?** : they never taught us about witches 

**HUNKULES:** no i think they did katie 

**HUNKULES** : THATS SO COOL THOUGH OMG 

**HUNKULES** : WE ALL DRESS UP AS BREWSTERS FOR HALLOWEEN WHAT 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  you guys are nerds 

**ALLURING** : NO, i think this is very interesting. Ancient culture never ceases to amaze me. 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  AALLLLUUURAAA HAPPPPPYYYYY BDAYYYYYY 

**HUNKULES:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN 

**KATIE?:** i cant swim 

**ALLURA:** fgghgjklkn OMG Thank you 

**KEITHYBOY:** </link/> HERE IS THE LINK ALLURA HAPPY BIRTHDAy 

**KEITHYBOY:** also whatever lance ur just jealous u didnt know about this 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  i have a short memory so im gonna forget in like a day thats how important brewsters are to me 

**KEITHYBOY:**  no offense but lance, the amount of information your memory stores could barely fit on one piece of paper. 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  A REALLY BIG PEICE OF PAPER 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  HAH GOTCHA U DIDNT SAY WHAT SIZE 

**HUNKULES** : NICE ONE LANCE

**KATIE?** : HUNK STOP ENCOURAGING LANCE’S BAD COMEBACKS 

**HUNKULES:** YOUR MOM NEEDS TO STOP ENCOURAGING LANCE’S BAD COMEBACKS 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : OMG NICE ONE HUNK 

**ALLURING** : you guys are awful just awful

**ALLURING** : AND ON MY BIRTHDAY 

**KEITHYBOY:**   yeah those were p bad. Even for you lance. 

**KATIE?** : LANCE, KEITH KEEPS ROASTING U HOW DO U FEEL 

**HUNKULES:** first of all. 

**HUNKULES:** lance ur my only friend 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** I FEEL THE LOVE 

**ALLURING:** when will keith and lance stop fighting like a married couple? The world may never know. 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  yeah actually idk if you know this but me and keith are actually married 

**KEITHYBOY** : yeah yall werent invited 

**KATIE?** : WHO WOULD U INVITE WE ARE UR ONLY FRIENDS 

**HUNKULES:** i cant believe i wasnt invited to keith and lances wedding. 

**HUNKULES** : i was gonna b best man 

**ALLURING:** EXECUSE ME I WOULD BE BEST woMAN 

**KEITHYBOY:** u could have been mine allura and hunk couldhave been lances but 

**KEITHYBOY** : u werent invited now were u 

**KATIE?** :  WE ARE UR ONLY FRIENDS UR WEDDING WOULD HAVE JUSTBEEN U TWO and yorak maybe 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  AND SHIRO 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  also like one hundred of my relatives 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  and keiths mom 

**KEITHYBOY:** maybe my mom 

**HUNKULES:** GFHJKLJBH 

**HUNKULES:** U DINDT INVITE UR MOM 

**ALLURING:** KEITH U ARE A TERRIBLE SON 

**KEITHYBOY** : no no she was invited 

**KEITHYBOY** : idk if she would get the day off or not 

**KATIE?:**  TFYGHJKH KEITH 

**HUNKULES** : KEITH OFC SHE WOULD 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : ITS OUR WEDDING OFC SHE WOULD GET THE DAY OFF 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** sidenote when is adashi’s wedding again 

**ALLURING** : oh dang YEAH WHEN IS IT 

**KATIE?:** im gonna wear a beautiful FLUFFY DRESS NO ONE CAN STOP ME 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  HECK YEAH KATIEEEEEE

**HUNKULES:** isnt it in fall or somethin 

**KEITHYBOY:** okay so 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : pls dont tell me they broke up 

**KEITHYBOY** : WHAT THE FUCK NO OFC NOT 

**KEITHYBOY:** IM JUST COPYING THE WHOLE INVITE AND ITS TAKING FOREVER  
 **KATIE?:** keith….. 

**KATIE?:** why dont u just take a picture. 

**KEITHYBOY** : oh. 

**HUNKULES** :  CDGRYTFGUHIJOKLJHB IUMKK LMAOOOOOOO 

**ALLURING:** KEITH U SWEET SUMMER CHILD OH MY GOD 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** its okay keith for what u lack in intellegence u make up in looks 

**ALLURING** :  sorry did u just call keith hot 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : DID I STUTTER 

**KEITHYBOY** : </image/>

**KEITHBOY** : sorry allura did you just call me dumb 

**KATIE?** : JHGFGHJKLKJHG YEA SHE KINDA DID 

**HUNKULES** :  LMAOOO ALLURA HONEYYY 

**ALLURING** : its my birthday u cant be mad at me 

**ALLURING** : i got everyone baskin robins ice cream cake 

**KEITHBOY:**  apology accepted 

**KEITHBOY** :  IM BRINGING MY LACTASE PILLS YALLLLLLLL

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  OH MY GOD I LOVE ICE CREAM CAKE 

**KATIE?:**  keith is gonna go so hard 

**KEITHBOY** :  yea just give me half the cake pls and thank u 

**HUNKULES** : noah fence but i dont doubt for  A MINUTE that keith can not finish a whole cak e

**HUNKULES** : remember when he ate almost HALF the  lasagna i made

**ALLURA:** hes a GROWING BOY LEAVE HIM ALONE 

**KEITHBOY:**  i gotta get my calories in so i can get swol boys 

**KEITHBOY:**  and beat up all the meanies in this world 

**KEITHBOY:** also so i can be able to carry my dog like a baby 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  isnt ur dog like a ninety pouds 

**KEITHBOY:** actually 118 

**HUNKULES** :  WOAH SUCH A BIG BOY 

**KEITHBOY** :  I LOVE MY DOG 

**KATIE?:** SUCH A GOOD BOY 

**ALLURING:** wait side note about the adashi wedding 

**ALLURING:** would it be uncivilized to wear the team adashi shirts we made last year 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  OMG ALLURAAAAAAA 

**KATIE?** : i’ll wear it over my dress 

**HUNKULES** : JESUS U GUYS HAVE NO CLASS 

**HUNKULES:** itll be my undershirt 

**KEITHBOY:**  lmao i just asked shiro and he said that WE SHOULD ABSOLUTELY NOT WEAR THEM 

**KEITHBOY** : and “keith why are you up so late.” 

**ALLURING** : why is HE up so late 

**KEITHYBOY:** LMAO THATS WHAT I ASKED 

**KEITHYBOY** : he hasnt answered …..  

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** ;) 

**HUNKULES:** LANCE NO 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  okay but actually now that i told allura happy bday im going to get some beauty rest because im tireeedddd. 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : ill see u guys at the party 

**KEITHBOY** : GOOD NIGHt you’ll need the beauty rest 

**HUNKULES** :  FFGHJJ KEITH 

**HUNKULES** :  SWEET DREAMS LAnCEEEEEEEEYYYYYY 

**ALLURING:** gnight bb thanks 4 staying up 

**KATIE?** : lance ur weak for not being able to stay up late 

**ALLURING:** KATIE u know he gets cranky if he doesnt get at least 8 hours 

**HUNKULES:**  FGHJKJHGF ALLURA 

**KEITHBOY** : lance is sleeping beauty over here 

**KATIE?** : more like sleeping baby 

**ALLURING** : ASDFGJH KATIE 

**KATIE:** allura what would u say if i was gonna get ur present right before i came to ur party 

**HUNKULES** : PIDGE UR SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR

**KEITHYBOY** : jesus pidge shiro would be so disapointed in u 

**KATIE?** : SHUT UP 

**KATIE?** : allura what would u say 

**ALLURING** : perish. 

**HUNKULES:** ASDFGHJ ALLURA 

**KEITHYBOY:** LMAOOO 

**KATIE?** : …………… wow 

**KATIE?** : lance come back 

**KATIE?** : ur my only friend

 

 

MR. KOGAYN -> to-> DR.ALLURA

 

MR.KOGAYN: allura did i mention 

MR.KOGAYN:  im shiro’s best man 

DR.ALLURA: YEA THIS IS LIKE THE TENTH TIME THIS WEEK DFGHJK 

DR.ALLURA: im excited for u though 

DR.ALLURA: are u taking a date 

MR.KOGAYN: why would i take a date when the person I WANT to date is invited anyway 

DR.ALLURA: good point 

DR.ALLURA: im just clarifying that u still have a crush on lance 

MR.KOGAYN: why did he ask you 

DR.ALLURA: what no 

DR.ALLURA: i just like knowing about evreyones secrets becayse im nosey 

DR.ALLURA: and i need to know 

MR.KOGAYN: I mean true 

MR.KOGAYN: i think he likes me back 

MR.KOGAYN:  this past year hes been nicer to me 

MR.KOGAYN:  he got us micky’s d yesterday 

DR.ALLURA: im sorry he GOT U WHAT 

MR.KOGAYN: mcdonalds 

MR.KOGAYN: SEE NO ONE ELSE KNOWS THAT NICKNAME 

MR.KOGAYN: HE SAID EVERYONE CALLS IT THAT BUT I NEVER HEARD IT BEFORE 

DR.ALLURA: I hAVE NEVER HEARD THAT 

MR.KOGAYN:  I KNOW 

DR.ALLURA: k but after u tell him that literally NO ONE calls mcdonalds that, u should tell him u like him 

DR.ALLURA: i mean he’s been over nyma for like two years 

MR.KOGAYN: true… im not gonna tell him on your birthday tho 

MR.KOGAYN: that would be rude to you. I dont wanna make your birthday about me

DR.ALLURA:  k. Have fun seeing him shirtless 

MR.KOGAYN: LMAO i will 

DR.ALLURA:  u kno he will have fun seeing u shirtless mr“GRIZZLED” 

MR.KOGAYN: LMAOOO TRU 

MR.KOGAYN: thanks for talking about it with me allura 

DR.ALLURA: ofc bb 

DR.ALLURA: also keith wait 

DR.ALLURA: i have a very important question 

MR.KOGAYN: shoot 

DR.ALLURA:  WHAT DID LANCE GET ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY 

DR.ALLURA: I KNOW HE TOLD YOU

MR.KOGAYN: GOOD NIGHT ALLURA 

DR.ALLURA:  NOOO KEITH TELL ME 

 

DR.ALLURA: dang it keith u sux 

 

 

By the time the pizza was delivered to Alluras house, all of the friends were exhausted from swimming in Alluras giant pool. 

Shiro was casually sitting on a lawn chair sipping what looked like a pina colada, talking to Allura and Katie about what colleges they were applying to.  Keith and lance were still in the pool, as well as Romelle and Hunk. Hunk and romelle were definitely gossiping, while Keith and Lance were definitely splashing each other relentlessly.  

Coran entered the backyard with enough pizza to feed a small army. “HERE YOU GO KIDDOS SOME DELICIOUS AND NOT NUTRITIOUS FOOD TO KEEP YOU ENERGIZED” he shouted in his New Zealand accent.  

Coran had been a very close friend of Alfor (Allura’s father) for a long time. When he had gotten the news that he had passed, Coran came to Allura’s aid straight away from across the earth. He has been looking after Allura for almost three  years now. 

Romelle, Hunk, Keith, and Lance finally got out of the pool and grabbed their towels, joining everyone else at the table. 

There were tons of birthday decorations everywhere. The balloons waved around in the wind, threatening to fly towards the sky. 

Keith had maybe five slices on his plate, Shiro turned to look at him as Keith put the first slice in his mouth. 

“Keith.” 

“Yeah?” Keith answered his mouth full. 

Coran stopped Shiro before he could lecture him “Keith is a growing boy leave him alone! He needs his nutrients.” Coran told him putting another slice on Keiths plate. Everyone laughed at that. 

Keith smiled at Coran. “Thank you, Coran.” he pointingly looked at Shiro as Shiro rolled his eyes.

The rest of Allura’s birthday party went on very nicely. Allura and Lance played chicken against Katie and Hunk, Allura and Lance won that first battle, and had to go against Shiro and Keith. Which is totally not fair who picked the teams.

However Allura is stronger than both Keith and Shiro combined, given this advantage, she nearly threw Lance off her shoulder at Keith. This strategy worked quite well for Allura, because they won, but at what cost? 

Lance and Keith were blushing when they untangled themselves under the water. Shiro and Allura were dying  laughing at them during their struggle. 

There was also a water gun fight, which ended in everyone arguing, Romelle complaining about getting shot in the face with water, and Keith laughing at her before getting shot in the face with more water by Hunk. This exploded into yet another water gun fight. 

Girls vs boys, team girls was: Katie, Allura, Romelle and Coran for no other reason than to make the teams equal. While team boys was Shiro, Keith, Lance and Hunk. 

Both teams had a draw and decided they should make a treaty over cake. 

Shiro Talked about how he and Adam had gone out and tried about ten different cakes for their wedding. 

Hunk pointed his fork at shiro, “Shiro,” he said “you could just asked me to bake you one. It would save you a lot of money.” 

Shiro nodded, “I don’t doubt your abilities one bit hunk, but our wedding is going to have well over one hundred fifty people. I don’t know how you would be able to make that much cake.” 

“Good point Shiro, I don’t think Hunk has that big of cake pans either.” Katie said, taking a sip of a capri sun. 

Shiro dropped some of the ice cream cake onto his hawaiian shirt, he sighed as he reached over to grab a napkin. 

“It’s okay hunk, you can just bake a cake for Keith and Lance’s wedding.” Allura said smiling at Keith who gave her a glare, “If they invite you of course.” 

Hunk and Katie laughed with Allura while Romelle gave Lance a questioning look, Lance looked a little flustered, but shrugged. Keith kicked Allura lightly under the table, which caused Allura to laugh even more. 

Shiro had stopped in the middle of wiping frosting off his colorful dad shirt.

“I- uh- Keith and Lance are getting married?” he looked at Keith who was getting a little red, and looked like he was about to throw the whole cake at Allura. “Keith why didn’t you tell me?” Shiro asked with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. 

Keith expressed how done he was, by shouting “OH MY GOD!” as he dropped his head back and stuck his arms in the air. 

Lance laughed awkwardly, “it was a inside joke, we aren't really getting married.” He looked at how irritated Keith was, and if there's anything Lance loves doing , its annoying keith. So that cheeky bastard added a quick “yet” to fulfill his life’s dream of annoying Keith. 

Everyone laughed loudly at that even Keith. Shiro clapped Keith on the back good naturedly and they continued celebrating Allura’s Seventeenth birthday. 

If you were wondering what Lance had gotten Allura, which i’m sure you were, it was a rose gold necklace with her Initial, Lance gives the best gifts.


	4. memories with beef and pinning keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY okay shiros in this one again!

 

Send to squadractic formula 

 

1:12

 

**KEITHYBOY:** i never realize how much i hate everyone (not you guys) until i get stuck in a class with none of you 

**KEITHYBOY:** is that just me or 

**KATIE?** : bold of you to think i dont hate you guys 

**KEITHYBOY:** wow katie 

**KEITHYBOY** : lance where are you 

**KEITHYBOY:** ur my only friend 

**HUNKULES** : um execuse me im ur friend 

**KEITHYBOY** : tru 

**KEITHYBOY** : ive only got five and ones shiro 

**KATIE?:** wait keith theres six of us including shiro

**KEITHYBOY:** bold of you to assume your my friend 

**HUNKULES** :  HAHHA KEITH GOT YOU KATIE 

**HUNKULES** : i remember how shook i was when i found out keith was funny 

**KATIE?** : im gonna fight u keith 

**KEITHYBOY:** Be my guest, Katie Holt. 

**HUNKULES:** OH MAN HE PULLED OUT THE PUNCTUATION

**KATIE?** : u really r shiros brother 

**KEITHYBOY** : (: 

**HUNKULES:** STOPPPP OMG 

**KEITHYBOY:** (((((: 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** remember when we all thought keith was mysterious and edgy 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : good times 

**KEITHYBOY:** im still a little mysterious right? 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** noah fence but 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : i know you too well now 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : you’re just a lame nerd like the rest of us now (not me tho)

**ALLURING:** i heard we were roasting keith 

**KATIE?:** yeah remember when we thought he was straight lamoooo 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  GHJKLKJHGFDSDFGH LOL YEAH 

**ALLURING:**  nah son i knew that boy was gay when he walked into our class wearing a leather jacket 

**HUNKULES:** KJNKHGJHK when did keith come out again 

**KEITHYBOY:**  like two months after katie 

**KEITHYBOY** : katie gave me the strength to come out 

**KATIE?** : OH MY GOD REALLY 

**KATIE?** : I LOVE YOU KEITH even though i love roasting you, i love and support you more 

**KEITHYBOY:**  thanks katie ! 

**KEITHYBOY** : remember when i thought i was straight 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** wait what WHEN WAS YOUR GAY AWAKENING 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** i like didnt have one. I just KNEW 

**ALLURING** : lance our bi king 

**KEITHYBOY:** well i didnt think about it until like seventh grade 

**KEITHYBOY:** when we read the outsiders 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  OH YEAH ponyboy was your first crush 

**KEITHYBOY** : yeah. I LOVE. THAT. BOOK. ponyboy was a dreamboat just saying 

**HUNKULES** : i was more into sodapop tbh 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  I LIKED JOHNNY 

**ALLURING** : in case anyone was wondering, i had my bi awakening when i saw this buff girl walk into the gym locker room and i was like OOOHH BABEY and then i was liek what? 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** buff girls r hawt 

**KATIE?:** tru TALL GIRLS THO 

**ALLURING:**  TRUUUU 

**HUNKULES:** romelle and shay are both pretty tall…. I think i have a type 

**KEITHYBOY** : ahhh hunk… 

**KEITHYBOY** : our token straight. 

**HUNKULES:** DSFGHJKKB LAMO STOP 

**KATIE?:** its okay hunk we still love you

**ALLURING:** keith whats ur type 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** YEAJ 

**ALLURING** : my boy type is still tall but i like my boys like lanky sticks 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** THATS ME 

**KEITHYBOY:** lmao noooo lance youre more like a noodle 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** i’ll have you know i can easily lift a dining chair 

**KEITHYBOY:** wow so strong 

**HUNKULES** : hey remember when lance liked allura 

**KATIE?:** yea 

**KEITHYBOY** : yea 

**ALLURING:** yea omg 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** I h8 you guys dont remind me oh my god 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** that was so awkward 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** no offense allura but im glad im over it 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** ur one of my best friends and im glad we are friends nothing more 

**ALLURING:** SAME I LOVE YOU LANCE 

**KATIE?:** that was so sweet 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** I LOVE ALL OF YOU 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** UR MY ONLY FRIENDS 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** without you guys id be so sad. Like for real 

**KEITHYBOY:** WE LOVE YOU TOO LANCE 

**HUNKULES:** YEAH I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS 

**KATIE?** : I LOVE ALL OF YOU 

**KATIE?:** when i came out and everyone was being a dick and keith yelled at them 

**KEITHYBOY:** yeah i remember that 

**KATIE?:**  and then lance messed with them for a whole month putting weird messages in their locker until they were paranoid all the time 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : THAT WAS SO FUNNY 

**ALLURING:** LMAO I WAS SO PROUD IN THAT MOMENT 

**HUNKULES** : guys remember when lance dated nyma 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** cuz shes a weenie 

**KEITHYBOY:** yeah plus she has bad taste in boys 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : SDFGHJK STOP 

**HUNKULES:** SHE JUST DATED YOU TO GET HER EX JEALOUS 

**HUNKULES:**  AND I TOLD YOU BUT YOU DIDNT BELIEVe ME 

**KEITHYBOY:**  she was a bitch not a weenie 

**ALLURING:** a weenie little bitch 

**KATIE?** : lmao yea 

**KATIE?:**  remember when lance got a concussion from going too hard in PE 

**KEITHYBOY:**  YES I DO I HAD TO CARRY HIS ASS TO THE AMBULANCE 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** I DONT REMEMBER ANY OF THIS 

**KEITHYBOY:** LAMNCE YOU WERE SO OUT OF IT YOU WERE CRYING 

**KEITHYBOY:** you asked me if you missed your own birthday and i told you yes and yOU CRIED SO HARD 

**KEITHYBOY:** then you kept apologizing for being a jerk to me 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** WHY DONT I REMEMBER 

**HUNKULES:** because you hit your head dummy 

**ALLURING:**  HGHLLKGF HUNK 

**ALLURING:** yeah that was wild 

 

KEEF-> to ->LANCE!!!

 

KEEF: do you seriously not remember 

LANCE!!!: YEA WHY WOULD I REMEMEBER I HIT MY FRONTAL CORTEX ON THE BLEACHERS 

KEEF: lmao yeah your not the brightest 

LANCE!!!:  CFFHJJJK i’ll have you know i’m bilingual and HAVE ADHD so imagine MATH CLASS 

LANCE!!!: YOU WOULDN’T BE BRIGHT EITHER 

KEEF: nah lance im just as dumb 

KEEF: your not dumb thats why we make fun of you for it 

KEEF: imagine if you were actually dumb and we made fun of you. THATS BULLYING LANCE 

LANCE!!!: WOW BULLY 

LANCE!!!: IM CALLING MY MOMMY 

KEEF:  go ahead she likes me more than you 

LANCE!!!: SFGJJ not true im her favorite she told me!! MY DAD LOVES YOU THOUGH 

KEEF: great that means i can get his blessing for our marriage 

LANCE!!!: perfect let me go adopt five kids 

KEEF: FIVE 

LANCE!!!:  yeah 

KEEF:  maybe two 

LANCE!!!: FIVE AT THE VERY LEAST FOUR 

KEEF:  YOUR CRAZY WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE FIVE KIDS 

KEEF:  IMAGINE THE EXPENSES 

KEEF:  THE COLLEGE LOANS 

LANCE!!!:  LISTEN we are both gonna be big shot astronauts we will make more than enough money 

KEEF: TRU but im worried arent we gonna leave them home too much if we are always in space 

LANCE!!!: i’ll be a stay at home dad 

LANCE!!!: for our kids 

KEEF: OH MY GOD WHY ARE WE STILL TALKING ABOUT THIS dDFGHJK

LANCE!!!: thats what married people do keith 

 

 

KEITH->to-> ADAM’S BOYFRIEND 

 

KEITH: SHIRO 

KEITH: i have a situation 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: does this have to do with Lance 

KEITH: yeah how’d you know 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND:  I have a brother hunch 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: anyway what happened. Did the marriage fall through? ;) 

KEITH:  SHIRO 

KEITH: we keep talking about being married now….. 

KEITH: WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HAVING KIDS WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEANNNNNNN 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: theres only one clear answer 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND:  homeboy likes you 

KEITH: R U SHITTING ME

KEITH: also don’t say homeboy 

KEITH: please 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND:  homeboy 

KEITH: GOODBYE 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: k have fun trying to ask for advice from another gay man who is in a happy and healthy relationship, whom you have opened up to enough to talk to about this. :) 

KEITH: shiro oh my god 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: Thats what i thought, Homeboy. 

KEITH:  why is H captial 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: its a name gotta show respect 

HOMEBOYKEITH: whatever anyway allura said i should tell him i like him but idk 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: i think thats a good idea as well. 

HOMEBOYKEITH: what if i mess up our friendship, and then everyone is forced to pick a side. 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: valid point. 

HOMEBOYKEITH: i almost confessed yesterday, at alluras but i feel like lance would be more obvious. Like how he was with allura 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: thats another good point, but i think your a little different than the girls, lance didnt know them as well when he began liking them, however you two were friends first. So he might have taken a while to realize it. 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: and you know how lance is, he never talks about stuff thats bothering him unless you ask. 

HOMEBOYKEITH: hm yeah, thats all true. 

HOMEBOYKEITH: hes just hard to read 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND: don’t you kinda feel that way about a lot of people

HOMEBOYKEITH:  LEAVE ME ALONE IM BONDING WITH YOU 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND:  lmao okay keith. 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND:  i think we are at maximum bond capacity tho 

HOMEBOYKEITH: true. 

 

 

ADAM’S BOYFRIEND:  also keith do you still have me as adam’s boyfriend in your phone 

HOMEBOYKEITH: no…. 

ADAM’S FIANCE: oh okay phew. 

HOMEBOYKEITH: :) 

ADAM’S FIANCE: wait keith 

ADAM’S FIANCE: KEITH WHAT IS MY NAME NOW   
ADAM’S FIANCE: KEITH GERARD STEVEN KOGANE COME BACK HERE 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. hunk almost dies, and keith is in for a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im a day late lol, but YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY. yes i have the same birthday as lance !!! also adam makes an appearance, i feel like shiro would be the more easygoing fun one out of the two, from those five lines ive heard from adam. lol.

 

Send to SQUADRATIC FORMULA 

 

7:10 am 

 

**HUNKULES** : OMG CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME A RIDE PLEASSSEEEEE 

**KEITHYBOY:** ON IT !! 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** dang IT! KEITH U BEAT ME TO IT 

**HUNKULES** :  i live in the opposite direction of alluras house it would be inconvienet for you to pick me up THEN drive back in alluras direction to school. 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** SO WHAT UR MY FRIEND I WOULD DRIVE ANYWHERE FOR U 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : except the highway. Highway scary. 

**KATIE?** : must be hard being the only two out of our friends to drive 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  it is, so, so,  very tiring. 

**KEITHYBOY:** lance drives like a grandma 

**KEITHYBOY:** THE HIGHWAY IS FUN COWARD 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  WELL U DRIVE LIKE U DONT HAVE BREAKS 

**KEITHYBOY** : i like living life on da edge 

**KATIE?** : rawr XD 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** GGSHHSJKS KATIEEE UR MY FAVE 

**KATIE?** : mwuah love ya lance 

**KATIE?:** also where is allura 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** ALLURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

**KEITHYBOY:**  ALLURAAA 

**KEITHYBOY:**  k guys im driving bye 

**KEITHYBOY:** i may like hitting the pedal to the metal but, I WILL NOT TEXT AND DRIVE 

**HUNKULES:** i feel safer in your hands now keith 

**HUNKULES:** guys pray for me im scared hes gonna drive 70 miles per hour in a neighborhood 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : HE WILL good luck 

**HUNKULES:** im gonna dieeeeeee

**HUNKULES:** oh my god tell my family i love them 

**HUNKULES:** pidge you get my computer, lance you get my stuffed animals 

**KATIE?** : alexa this is so sad play the distance 

**HUNKULES:**  tHAT SONG IS ABOUT ILLEGAL CAR RACES BLOCKED 

**HUNKULES:** lance ur my only friend 

**ALLURING:** omg hunk you’ll be fine 

**ALLURING:** lance is driving me to starbs right now so im talking for him 

**HUNKULES:** I BET HES GOING THE SPEED LIMIT 

**ALLURA** :  nah he drives like a grandma hes going under 

**ALLURING:** lance said that five under and five above the speed limit is fine 

**HUNKULES:** AHHHH HES IS so SAFE 

**KATIE?** : allura tell him hes lame 

**ALLURING** : he said youre not getting coffee 

**HUNKULES:** HAHHA omg 

**HUNKULES** : hes here 

**HUNKULES:** PRAY 4 ME BOIS 

**KATIE?** : have fun hunK

**KATIE?:** allura tell him im sorry and that he is the most handsome smart and talented young man i know 

**ALLURING** : k i did he said and i quote “FLATTERY WILL GET YOU NOWHERE” 

**KATIE?** : darnit how close r you to starbucks 

**ALLURING:** like half a mile 

**KATIE?:**  OH GEEZ OH GEEZ OKAY 

**KATIE?** : TELL HIM THAT HE IS A BETTER DRIVER THAN KEITH AND HES BETTER LOOKING 

**ALLURING** : message recieved, he said that “those are both true, facts will get you nowhere” also 

Katie check your dm 

**KATIE?:** OKAY BUT TELL HIM I LOVE HIM AND THAT I’LL DO HIS MATH FOR HIM 

**KATIE?** : HE HATES MATH 

 

 

GALPAL1-> to -> GALPAL2

  
GALPAL1: lance said that saying hes better looking than keith wont work because   
GALPAL1: LITERAL QUOTE I S2G 

GALPAL1: “i think keith is very handsome.” 

GALPAL2: GAYYYYYYYY 

GALPAL1: I KNOW 

 

SQUADRATIC FORMULA 

 

**ALLURING:** katie lance said he was gonna get u coffee anyway and that he just wanted to mess with you 

**ALLURING:** lamo hes so cute he got everyone coffee 

**ALLURING:** idk how he affords this 

**KATIE?:** BLESS 

**KATIE?:** wait allura u noticed 

**KATIE?:** hunk has not texted in awhile 

**ALLURING:** OMG KEITH KILLED HIM 

**KATIE?:** CDFGHJB 

**KATIE?:** press f for respect 

**KATIE?** : F 

**ALLURING** : FFFFFFF 

**HUNKULES:** quit telling everyone im dead! 

**KATIE?:** sometimes i still hear him 

**ALLURING:** FFGHJHGF 

**HUNKULES:** guys keith driving is scarier than a rollercoaster 

**KATIE?:** i know buddy i know 

**KATIE?:** I JUST TURNED INTO LANCE JESUS 

**HUNKULES:** OMG SOMETIMES I’LL DO SOMETHIN AND ILL B LIKE 

**HUNKULES** : THIS IS SOMETING LANCE WOULD DO 

**ALLURING** : same here, the other day i went to say hi to romelle and shay and i said whats up babes 

**HUNKULES:** SO LANCE ICONIC 

**KATIE?:** one time i had my arms crossed and someone asked me what i got on a quetsion and i said “none of your business” AND I WAS LIKE AM I KEITH NOW WTF 

**ALLURING** : same someone said something dumb, and i looked at them and went “r u joking?” and then i was like KEITH 

**HUNKULES:** we all used eachother for character development 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** WE ARE HERE BABES

**HUNKULES:** I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MISS WALKING THIS MUCH 

**KEITHYBOY:** dont b a baby hunk 

 

 

HOMEBOYKEITH-> to.> ADAM’SFIANCE

 

3:40

HOMEBOYKEITH: SHIRO 

HOMEBOYKEITH: SHIRO PLS ANSWER 

HOMEBOYKEITH: THIS IS SERIOUS 

HOMEBOYKEITH:  ITS AN EMERGENCY AND ITS NOT LIKE THAT TIME I SAID THAT BECAUSE I WANTED SODA 

HOMEBOYKEITH: OR THAT TIME LANCE SAID SOMETHING CUTE 

HOMEBOYKEITH:  which is like all the time but 

HOMEBOYKEITH: SHIro pls 

 

HOMEBOYKEITH:  okay i see how it is 

HOMEBOYKEITH:  b like that 

 

 

 

KEEF-> to-> LANCE!!! 

 

KEEF: hey lance can i talk to you right now 

LANCE!!!: ofc whats up 

LANCE!!!: do you need me to call you 

KEEF: yes please 

 

Call duration: 30:17 

 

KEEF: k thanks 

LANCE!!!: lmao yeah sorry we got off topic so much 

KEEF: lol don’t worry about it 

LANCE!!!: i’ll see you tomorrowwww 

KEEF: yep! 

 

ADAM’SFIANCE-> to -> HOMEBOYKEITH:

 

ADAM’S FIANCE: KEITH ARE YOU OKAY 

ADAM’S FIANCE: I’M SO SORRY I WAS AT A MEETING 

HOMEBOYKEITH: its okay! 

ADAM’S FIANCE: ARE YOU OKAY 

HOMEBOYKEITH: yeah don’t worry i just needed someone to talk to. I got a hold of lance so im alright now. 

ADAM’S FIANCE:  oh. What happened? 

HOMEBOYKEITH: my mom said shes taking a whole week off 

HOMEBOYKEITH: to hang out with me 

HOMEBOYKEITH: i have no idea why 

ADAM’S FIANCE: thats great keith!! 

HOMEBOYKEITH: yeah 

ADAM’S FIANCE: you don’t seem too excited 

HOMEBOYKEITH: i just think its a weird time to take a random week off 

HOMEBOYKEITH: she never did this when i was younger its just weird 

ADAM’S FIANCE: hm. She must have a good reason. What did Lance say. 

HOMEBOYKEITH: he said that “she probably thought you were lame before, and now that your cooler she wants to spend time with you.” 

ADAM’S FIANCE: thats pretty funny. 

HOMEBOYKEITH: yeah he said other stuff too hes very good at comforting people. 

ADAM’S FIANCE: haha true. Youre so in love keith 

HOMEBOYKEITH:  SHUT UPPPPPPPPP 

 

 

 

TAKASHI-> to -> ADAM AKA BAE 

 

TAKASHI: adam, want to come with me to keith’s house 

ADAM AKA BAE: sure, should i get mcdonald’s? 

TAKASHI: yeah sounds good. You know what i want ;) 

ADAM AKA BAE: k so two kids meal burgers and one ten piece chicken nuggets for me.

TAKASHI: you know me so well adam 

ADAM AKA BAE: i better, we are getting MARRIED IN TWO MONTHS! 

TAKASHI: i know ITS SO CRAZY 

TAKASHI: speaking of that i picked out the table toppers 

ADAM AKA BAE: did you go with the rustic look ones i had catalogued in the wedding (reception) folder? 

TAKASHI: of course, the ones with the twine, classic. 

ADAM AKA BAE: alright, Takashi i am going on the road i can meet you at our apartment. 

TAKASHI:  actualy it wouldn’t work better if you came over first then we can get the mcdonalds? 

ADAM AKA BAE: thats a good point, see this is why im marrying you. 

TAKASHI: :-) love you drive safe 

ADAM AKA BAE: its a fifteen minute drive takashi. 

TAKASHI: :-( 

ADAM AKA BAE: love you too 

TAKASHI: :-D 

 

 

 

 

 

. 


	6. fake dating and real confessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im three days late.... BUT HERE IM SO READY FOR WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER JUST WAIT  
> ig the slowburn is more implied....

 

Send to Squadractic formula 

 

11:26

 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** do you guys know rebecca 

**HUNKULES:** yeah i love her!!! Shes so nice 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** TRU shes awesome but thats not the point 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** we were talking and she was like you and your friends are like a power squad and i was like OMG I KNOW and then she was like 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : the gays really do travel in packs and HJGFFGHJJ 

**KEITHYBOY** : true, we are all gay except hunk 

**KATIE?** : hunk is a honorable gay 

**HUNKULES:** ive got two moms does that count

**ALLURING:** oh true i always forget but then i remember hunk’s moms and MY HEART IS FULL AGAIN BECAUSE THEY ARE THE SWEETEST EVER 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** true, hunks moms are the sweetest After my mom ofc 

**KATIE?:** LANCE yOUR MOM SENT IVERSON AN ANGRY EMAIL ONCE 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : and your point 

**HUNKULES:** yeah lance’s mom is doing gods work wym 

**ALLURING** : lance’s mom made me and keith this thing called elena ruz once 

**ALLURING:** it appears in my dreams some nights. Thats how divine it was. 

**KEITHYBOY:** oh lmaoaoo i remember that she literally told me i could stay over whenever i wanted and that shes so happy lance has friends like us 

**KATIE?:** oh YEAH I rmemeber that  
**KATIE?:** little does she know that we are bad influences 

**KATIE?** : except hunk he is an angel

**HUNKULES:** thank you :) 

**ALLURING** : i would date hunk over lance anyday 

**ALLURING:** no offense to lance 

**ALLURING** : its just when you see a boy in his lion print pajamas drooling on your pillow after you witnessed them eat almost a half gallon of ice cream by themselves,  they do not become desirable let me tell you. 

**KEITHYBOY:** OHMYNDGDJJD I REMEMBER THAT 

**KEITHYBOY** : idk what you mean allura i thought it was very sexy especiallhy the bunny slippers and facemask 

**KATIE?:** i honestly don’t know if i would date hunk or lance over the other, allura’s answer makes sense because shes probably heard and smelled lances farts but i think im just too gay to pick a boy 

**HUNKULES:** i for one, would date lance over myself because 1) you cant date yourself and 2) lance would be a great boyfriend 

**ALLURING:** OKAY TRUE 

**ALLURING:** keith who would you date 

**KEITHYBOY** : uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

**KATIE?** : its okay buddy we all know 

**KEITHYBOY:** SHUT UP I WOULD PICK HUNK ANYDAY 

**ALLURING:** sure you would 

**KEITHYBOY:** I WOULD

**HUNKULES:**  AWE thanks keith you can lie all you want keith if it makes me feel better about myself

**HUNKULES:** but why hasnt lance come on here to tell us he would be an amazing boyfriend and that he has washboard abs from swim also that he would date me hard if i was bi 

**KEITHYBOY:** true, where is he 

**ALLURING** : IDK I WILL CALL HIM 

**KATIE?:** OMG ALLURA NOOO 

**KATIE?** : HES IN CLASS YOU KNOW HIS RINGTONE 

**KEITHYBOY:** oh my god 

**HUNKULES** : GFFGHJJJKK A HISTORIC EVENT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN

**ALLURING:** omg he answered stop then hung up 

**ALLURING:** now we wait 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : what the HELL ALLURA 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : you know my ringtone is bringing sexy back 

**KATIE?:** why was it off silent 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : nOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE PETTY 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** im hiding the bathroom rn 

**KATIE?:** lmaooo why was it off silent 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** i was waiting to hear from veronica yesterday night and i forgot to take it off the ringer 

**KATIE?:** oh 

**KEITHYBOY:** is everything alright? 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** yeah shes starting college in new york so im a lil worried 

**ALLURING** : k i will talk with you about that later,  but why were you so busy that you couldnt text us 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** i wAS TALKING TO REBECCA 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** i’m allowed to have otehr friends??? 

**HUNKULES:** but lance 

**HUNKULES** : ur my only friend

**KEITHBOY** : ur my only friend

**KATIE?:** ur my only friend 

**ALLURA:** ur my only friend

**KEITHYBOY:** I CANT BELEIVE WE ALL SENT THE SAME THING WTF

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : sbvhsndkefj stop i cant stay mad at anyof you 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** becca said you guys be wild 

**ALLURING:** lmaooo is rebecca cute, asking for a friend 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : shes in your anatomy class ?

**ALLURING:** lmao i have that class with keith bold of you to think we talk to anyone other than eachother 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** WOW you guys are such introverts unbelievable 

**ALLURING:** im not but keith is and lotor that bitch ass is in it and i do not want to look at his dumb face unless its in a casket 

**HUNKULES:** DAMNNNNNNNN 

**KATIE?:** allura jesus i did not you had it in you 

 

 

KOGANE-> to ->ALTEA

 

KOGANE: whomst the fuck is rebecca 

ALTEA: OHMY GOD KEITH AGHAJAKKA 

KOGANE: i just wanna know 

ALTEA: idk ill look her up on insta for you 

KOGANE: thank you you are a saint 

ALTEA: <image> i g i follow her 

KOGANE: oh shes pretty

KOGANE: do you think he likes her 

ALTEA: idk but if he doesnt im swooping in keithyboy 

ALTEA:omg ill ask lance for you 

KOGANE: COULD YOU 

ALTEA DUH 

 

PRINCESSA-> to -> LANCEYLANCE

 

PRINCESSA: what do you think of rebecca 

LANCEYLANCE: shes cool 

LANCEYLANCE: Y DO YOU LIKE HER 

PRINCESSA: idk do you 

LANCEYLANCE: what no ??? why would you think that 

PRINCESSA: just wondering so i can snatch her 

LANCEYLANCE: oh my god weve been hanging out too much 

LANCEYLANCE: also u kno im like married to keith and we have five kids and 12 grandkids 

PRINCESSA: lamo both are true 

PRINCESSA: see you at lunch 

 

 

ALTEA->to ->  KOGANE

 

ALTEA: LMAO HE DOES NOT LIKED HER THAT WAY 

ATLEA: you were just being dillusional 

KOGANE: cool. 

 

 

KOGANE: allura im gonna ask him out 

ALTEA: OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY 

KOGANE: yeah, idk if i can keep it in any longer 

KOGANE: im gonna ask him 

ALTEA: you know he’ll say yes 

KOGANE: i do. I Feel weirdly confident about it 

ALTEA: okay okay when? 

KOGANE: i have no idea 

KOGANE: but i know im gonna do it 

ALTEA: im very proud of you 

ALTEA: just know both you and lance are my very bestest friends “for real for life” and that if you hurt lance, (which i know for a fact you wont so im not worried about it) i will beat you up 

KOGANE: k i appreciate the shovel talk. 

KOGANE: r u gonna do the sam ething to lance 

ALTEA: no you can handle anything yourself 

ALEA: also lance is harmless 

KOGANE: both are true 

 

 

 

ALLURA to -> HUNK, KATIE, SHIRO 

 

**ALLURA:** guys 

**ALLURA:** you have to not tell anyone okay

**SHIRO:** why am i here and not lance and keith ? no offense i love you allura but why 

**ALLURA:** THINK ABOUT IT youre a PROFESSOR  

**SHIRO** : OH 

**KATIE:** oh my gof i promise i will not tell anyone 

**KATIE:** i mean i kept being trans from my friends and family for three years so ill be fine 

**KATIE:** you have to worry about hunk  
**SHIRO** : very true 

**HUNK:** okay i promise on my dead dogs grave 

**HUNK:** rip pom pom 

**SHIRO** : pom pom? 

**HUNK** : I WAS FIVE LEAVE ME ALONEEEE

**SHIRO** : thats not bad for a five year old actually 

**HUNK:** oh thanks daddy :) 

**SHIRO:** stop.

**KATIE:** only adam can call him that

**SHIRO:** you guys are disgusting 

**SHIRO:** daddy kinks are gross and adam is a vanilla bitch dont get me started 

**KATIE:** FGHJKJGFB 

**HUNK:** oh my god i love you shiro have i ever told you that 

**ALLURA** : GUYS 

**ALLURA:** while i was gathering courage to commit treason against my two very bestest friends ever (no offense) you guys were talking about kinks 

**SHIRO:** they started it 

**KATIE:** SHIRO 

**KATIE:** also none taken i understand 

**HUNK:** yeah same 

**ALLURA:** okay so keith just told me he was gonna ask lance out 

**ALLURA:** he said he didn’t know when but he is going to 

**SHIRO:** IM SO PROUD OF HIM!!!!

**SHIRO:** taking after me, ill have you know i proposed to adam 

**KATIE:** wOWW i cant believe this is actually happening 

**KATIE:** we’ve waited YEARS FOR THIS 

**HUNK:** more like a year but yeah 

**HUNK:** also NICE SHIRO 

**HUNK:** shiro is the keith of the relationship 

**SHIRO:** uh no i came first so hes the shiro. Also we are nothing alike, lance is more like me than keith is like me 

**KATIE:** i guess i dont see lance as you tho hes too annoying 2 b u 

**SHIRO:** thanks :-) 

**ALLURA:** okay but i know lance is gonna say yes but 

**ALLURA:** this might sound selfish

**ALLURA:** i dont want to have to be third wheeling all the time :( 

**SHIRO** : don’t worry its not selfish 

**SHIRO:** i think you’ll be fine keith is not that affectionate they wont be all over eachother when you all hang out together 

**KATIE:** yeah plus lance is very respectful. I’m sure if you tell him he’ll make sure to include you. 

**HUNK:** yeah lance and keith wouldnt makeout in front of you 

**ALLURA:** okay thank you guys. I appreciate it. 

**ALLURA** : also what happens if it doesnt work out 

**SHIRO:** LMAOOOOOOO ALLURA SWEETY 

**SHIRO:** have you seen those two they were meant for eachother. Dont worry too much 

**KATIE:** LOL SHIRO IM CRYING 

**HUNK:** SASDFGHJKL 

**HUNK:** okay but in all seriousness i don’t think theres anything to worry about 

**ALLURA:** yeah, okay. Thnak you. I just love them both and want the best for them, and i want all of us to be friends forever. 

**SHIRO:** i understand that you are worried things will change, but sometimes they change for the better. 

**ALLURA:** thank you, you are oh so wise 

**SHIRO:** yeah its because im gay 

**KATIE:** SDFGHJK shiro…. Your my hero… 

**HUNK:** yeah me too 

**SHIRO:** honestly im so proud of keith. Theyre gonna be great together. I dont even need to give lance the shovel talk 

**SHIRO:** keith could f up anyone tbh 

**ALLURA:** THATS WHAT I TOLD HIM FGHHHH 

**SHIRO:** okay i have to go my break is over, i will talk to you guys later. Maybe at keith and lances wedding 

**KATIE** : bye shiroooo 

**HUNK** : BYEEEEE ILY 

**ALLURA:** GOODBYE BE SAFE 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. the friends are wowwed and shiro is proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry but drama goes down and its all a misunderstanding  
> also i love klance so much

 

HOMEBOYKEITH-> to -> ADAM’S FIANCE 

 

HOMEBOYKEITH: shiro 

ADAM’S FIANCE: keith 

HOMEBOYKEITH: can you promise not to make fun of me right now 

ADAM’S FIANCE: yes of course 

ADAM’S FIANCE: when have I, takashi shirogane,  ever made fun of you 

HOMEBOYKEITH: shiro please 

ADAM’S FIANCE:  okay yeah sorry this is serious 

ADAM’S FIANCE:  continue 

HOMEBOYKEITH: okay so lance is driving us to mcdonalds before we pick up allura hunk n pidge to go see crazy rich asians 

HOMEBOYKEITH: dont ask they wanted to see it and honestly  we need to start supporting asian actors more because there are almost none in hollywood 

HOMEBOYKEITH: okay sorry let me finish 

HOMEBOYKEITH: anyway i KNOW IM GOING TO TELL HIM SOON 

HOMEBOYKEITH: if i do and it goes horribly wrong will you support my decision of moving to alaska and becoming a salmon fisher 

ADAM’S FIANCE: okay first how is the alaska thing serious 

ADAM’S FIANCE:  second, ofc i will salmon has lots protein get those gains lil bro 

ADAM’S FIANCE:  third, none of that will happen because lance will be like “OH KEITH MY ASIAN PRINCE CHARMING” and youll live happily ever after 

HOMEBOYKEITH: it was very serious i dont know what you mean. Also is that what happened with you and adam 

ADAM’S FIANCE: bold of you to think im a prince and not a queen 

ADAM’S FIANCE: also you love driving your car why are you letting lance drive 

HOMEBOYKEITH: now im imagining you in drag thanks (: 

HOMEBOYKEITH: because…. He looks cute when he’s focusing……. 

ADAM’S FIANCE: oh my god 

ADAM’S FIANCE: i would look amazing in drag dont lie 

ADAM’S FIANCE: also oh my god youre so far gone 

HOMEBOYKEITH: stopppppppppp 

HOMEBOYKEITH: okay its happening we are mcdonalds bye

 

ADAM’S FIANCE: have fun please update me McDonald’s 

ADAM’S FIANCE: also the mcdonalds bathroom is gross dont have an emotional intimate moment in there okay 

HOMEBOYKEITH: EMOTIONAL INTIMATE MOMENT OH MY GOD SHIRO ALSO YOU KNOW I MEANT TO ADD AT 

ADAM’S FIANCE: i cant say the s word to you sorry 

HOMEBOYKEITH: oh my god  but drag is okay 

ADAM’S FIANCE: WAY DIFFERENT 

HOMEBOYKEITH: bye! 

 

 

 

Send to Squadractic formula: 

 

10:46 

 

**KATIE?** : I still can NOT BELIEVE  

**HUNKULES:** I KNOOWWWWWWWWW 

**ALLURING** : I can’t believe you were like “oh don’t worry lance I’ll drive you home” and then WE HAD TO FUCKING GET RIDES 

**KEITHYBOY:** I KNOW YOURE MAD BUT LISTEN you wouldn’t want to be with us!!  I wanted to kiss him alone??? IN MY CAR alone??? ONE OF MY BIGGEST DREAMS HOW COULD YOU NOT SUPPORT ME 

**KEITHYBOY** : I waited for coran to show up to drive you guys???!!! 

**KEITHYBOY:** its not my fault me and lance are the only ones who have their license

**KATIE?:** IM NOT EVEN SIXTEEN YET 

**HUNKULES:** im still petty i cant believe … bros before hoes man 

**HUNKULES** : NOT THAT LANCE IS  HOE HE IS NOT !!! 

**HUNKULES** : also i failed the license test three times dont remind me 

**HUNKULES** : IM STILL MAD 

**KATIE?** : SAME 

**ALLURING:** cant believe you called lance a hoe hunk 

**HUNKULES:** IT CAME OUT WRONG 

**ALLURING** : anyway 

**ALLURING:** its fine i get you wanted some alone time together since you just got together but. ITS NOT JUST THAT 

**KEITHYBOY:** LMAo OKAY WHAT ELSE THEn? 

**KATIE?:** we just…………. Dont want you constantly being with lance by yourselfs over us

**KEITHYBOY:** seems dumb but okay 

**HUNKULES:** OKAY i think what pidge is trying to say is that we dont want things to change too much like WE JUST ALL WANNA BE FRIENDS TOGETHER the five of us not just two and three 

**ALLURING:** yeah we love you guys and if we have to spend less time with you we might actually die  

**KEITHBOY** : lol you wont die 

**KEITHYBOY:** i get that, i do, but i don’t understand why we arent allowed to hang out by ourselves ? I KNOW IF LANCE WAS AWAKE HE WOULD SUPPORT ME 

**KATIE?:**  OH MY GOD SO YOU GUYS CAN TEAM UP AGAINST US 

**KEITHYBOY** : WHAT THE FUCK NO 

**HUNKULES** : Guysssssssss 

**ALLURING** : okay im gonna call lance and wake him up 

**KEITHYBOY** : WHY 

**ALLURING** : idk i feel like he should be part of this conversation 

**KATIE?:** just say argument 

**HUNKULES:** KATIE HOLT 

**KATIE?:** yea 

**HUNKULES** : could you be idk less ready to fight 

**KATIE?** : NO WTF HUNK WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON 

**HUNKULES:** UHH ISNT THAT THE POINT THERE ARENT ANY SIDES 

**KEITHBO** Y: what is even the argument anymore 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** okay listen here

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** allura WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT oh wait nvm its like eleven STILL TOO LATE FOR ME anyway moving on SO THIS BETTER BE GOOD 

**ALLURING:** just read the previous messages 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** okey 

 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : you guys are a mess 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  i dont know what made you think that me and keith being a couple would change anything 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  we are still gonna all hang out together and get pizza and drive eachother home and DRIVE eachother crazy 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:** litterally dont worry about anything nothing is gonna channge except the fact that me and keith may or may not be holding hands at any given point of time SO YOU ALL NEED TO CALM DOWN 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** :  k im tired now bye

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION** : bi* 

**LANCELANCEREVOLUTION:**  also hunk ur forgiven

 

**KATIE?:**  o shit we r a mess

**HUNKULES:** THANK GOD IM FORGIVEN 

**ALLURING:** lance…. 

**ALLURING:** UR MY ONLY FRIEND 

**KEITHYBOY:** yeah thaTS MY BOYFRIEND 

**KEITHYBOY:** omg guys 

**KATIE?:** wiat im still blown away by how none of us understood what anyone was saying until lance showed up from his sleep 

**HUNKULES** : tru 

**ALLURING:** KEITH I THINK I KNOW WHAT YOUR GONNA SAY 

**KEITHYBOY** : lance ur my only boyfriend 

**ALLURING** : I KNEW IT 

**HUNKULES** : OISGFCHJK 

**KATIE?:** OH MDY DBJKDLOSJSH 

**KEITHYBOY:** shit 

**KEITHYBOY:** I HAVENT TOLD SHIRO 

**KEITHYBOY:** also sorry guys if i do pda with lance when we hang out 

**KATIE?:** its okay dont worry. 

**KATIE?:** im sorry we got mad at you we just thought you were gonna leave us 

**HUNKULES:** yeah im sorry too kiss all you want 

**ALLURING** : thats a stretch 

**KEITHYBOY** : yeah dont worry we wouldn’t leave you guys 

**KEITHYBOY:** ur our only friends 

 

 

HOMEBOYKEITH-> to -> ADAM’S FIANCE 

 

HOMEBOYKEITH: shiro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

ADAM’S FIANCE: IT WENT WELL 

HOMEBOYKEITH: YEAH WE ARE DATING NOW 

ADAM’S FIANCE: im so proud of you keith! 

ADAM’S FIANCE: how did it happen 

HOMEBOYKEITH: idk i saw him eat twenty chicken nuggets and then he said he was gonna get more sauce and asked if i wanted any and i just kinda went “I WANT YOU” and he went “what?” and i said “DID I STUTTER” except i did not say that because i kind of did stutter A TINY BIT and then i  asked if he wanted to go out some time and he said “are you asking me on a date?” and i said can this count and he said yes 

HOMEBOYKEITH: so yeah 

ADAM’S FIANCE: we are both such diaster gays unbelievable

ADAM’S FIANCE:  im still super proud of you! I bet you feel like you got something taken off your chest 

HOMEBOYKEITH: I DO 

ADAM’S FIANCE: when are you gonna tell your mom 

HOMEBOYKEITH: oh SHOOT 

HOMEBOYKEITH: tomorrow 

ADAM’S FIANCE: nice goal setting 

HOMEBOYKEITH: thank you I ACHEIVED ONE OF MY MAIN GOALS TODAY 

ADAM’S FIANCE:  YES KEITH GOOD JOB !!! 

HOMEBOYKEITH: THANK YOU 

ADAM’S FIANCE:   what are your other goals tho 

HOMEBOYKEITH: currently having my mom teach me to use a traditional katana at the moment i want to master that, Then get into cal tech or berkley also i wanna be able to benchpress 270 lbs by the end of the month 

ADAM’S FIANCE: how many sets of 270 

HOMEBOYKEITH: like 12 

ADAM’S FIANCE: dang youre gonna be bigger then me jk i bench 350 

ADAM’S FIANCE: anyways im proud of you youre gonna accomplish a lot 

HOMEBOYKEITH: thanks shiro, im glad i had you to push me 

ADAM’S FIANCE: ofc :-) youre my brother, i love you 

HOMEBOYKEITH: youre gonna make me cry stop 

ADAM’S FIANCE: maybe thats my goal 

HOEMBOYKEITH: I TAKE BACK EVERY NICE THING IVE SAID 

ADAM’S FIANCE:  KEITH NO 

 

ALTEA -> to -> KOGANE 

 

ALTEA: hey keith sorry we all got kinda upset 

KOGANE: its fine i would be mad if you and hunk started dating and left me out 

ALTEA: oKAY I FELT SO BAD WE HAD A TEXT FIGHT 

KOGANE: DONT WORRY ABOUT IT 

ALTEA: okay also 

ALTEA: if anyone was dating lance im glad its you 

ALTEA: he deserves someone like you 

KOGANE: allura… 

KOGANE: thats literally the nicest thing youve ever said to me 

ALTEA: WHAT NO IVE BEEN NICER 

KOGANE: mmmmm no i dont think so 

ALTEA: KEITH 

ALTEA: k but seriously you better get married so we never have to go through you two breaking up 

KOGANE: IM GONNA MARRY HIM DONT WORRY 

ALTEA: lance wants four kids 

KOGANE: i know… thats the only bad part 

KOGANE: I DONT KNOW IF I CAN HANDLE FOUR KIDS 

ALTEA: you handle us all the time you’ll be fine 

KOGANE: VERY TRUE 

ALTEA: anyway, like lance i gotta get my beauty sleep GOODNIGHT 

KOGANE: good night :-) 

 

 

 

LANCE!!!-> to-> BAE<3 

 

LANCE!!!: good morning! 

LANCE!!!: dont get mad but i told my mom we are dating and now every one of my intermediate relatives knows and you are formally invited to dinner at my house this sunday i know we have literally have been dating for about 13 hours but i cant say no to my mama 

BAE<3: im not mad!! I know most of your family itll be fine 

BAE<3: i actually already told shiro but he knows you well enough so i dont think he needs you to come to dinner 

BAE<3: also i still need to tell my mom and im pretty sure she’ll want to meet you as soon as possible 

LANCE!!!: man is it weird that i haven’t met your mom but you have met my grandma 

BAE<3: i dont think its that weird. Dont worry about it 

LANCEY: okay i wont 

BAE<3: also no to be clingy but do you want to hang out after school 

LANCEY: 2 b clingy yes i do 

BAE<3: lol okay see you soon 

LANCEY: SAME <333333 

 

 

 

 


End file.
